


Jenga: Truth or Dare Edition

by LonelyAquarian



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: Jackson and April's Sexy, Role Play, Story Time Sessions By Use Of The Game, Jenga.





	

“Dare: Do an impression of a belly dancer.” Jackson read off of his Jenga piece.

“I finally get to see you dance!” April squeals in delight. “Now, I love playing Jenga, especially when we are high!”

“Curse you, Jenga.” He says as he gets up off the floor and start belly dancing for April.

“That’s right, Jackson. Shake what your mama gave you!” She praises as he is belly dancing.

“Woooo!” He says as he finishes his dance.

“That was amazing Jackson. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two.” She laughs.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Your turn.”

“Alright. Uh….” A few seconds later, she takes a piece from the middle of the building and reads the Description out loud. “Truth: Describe your worst moment at a party.”

“Ah, I can’t wait to hear this.” Jackson says evilly.

“I got so drunk at a party once, that the next day I woke up with a single green highlight in my hair and sold my bra to one of my sister’s friends.”

“That would have been an awesome site to see.”

“As a wig, maybe and it would have been a cool color to rock. High school was definitely a fun time for me. Your turn.”

“I got one.” He says as he pulled a piece from the tower. “Dare: Rub noses with another player. Awesome.” Jackson rubs his nose against April’s nose and she laughs.

“Ok, enough of this crap.” April says as she pushes him away and pulls a piece from the bottom. “Aw, this one doesn’t say anything at all. Oh well, you’re up.”

“You are a lucky gal.” He says, pulling a piece near the bottom. “Truth: Which famous personality do you have a crush on?”

“Piece of cake. Justin Timberlake. I love how he sang Mirrors and-”

“April, the question was meant for me, remember?”

“Oops.” She laughs.

“I am going to say…….Avril Levine because she is a brilliant song writer. Why? I once had a friend who once sang Avril’s song Girlfriend to me. It was amazing.”

“Some one did that to you?” She asks him after lighting the joint in her hand.

“Yup, and she was awful at singing it.”

“Wow.” She said after taking a few hits.

“Pass the dutchie on the left hand side, man.” Jackson whines, and she passes the joint.

“I was expecting you to say Alicia Keys because she has some deep songs like _Wait ‘til You See My Smile_ and _No One_.” She says while she pulls another piece from the middle of the tower.

“Dare: Imitate your favorite pop/rock star.”

“Yeah, bad karaoke!” Jackson cheers. “Go April, go April, go!”

 

“I've had enough of danger  
And people on the streets  
I'm looking out for angels  
Just trying to find some peace  
Now I think it's time  
That you let me know  
So if you love me  
Say you love me  
But if you don't just let me go 

'Cause teacher  
There are things that I don't want to learn  
And the last one I had  
Made me cry  
So I don't want to learn to  
Hold you, touch you  
Think that you're mine  
Because it ain't no joy  
For an uptown boy  
Whose teacher has told him goodbye, goodbye, goodbye”

 

“Wow!” Jackson said in awe. “April, that was- I didn’t- wow.” He says dreamily. “Will you continue the song for me?”

“Maybe, but for right now, let’s finish the game.” She tells him though her high pitched laugh.

“Damn, you’re an evil red-headed gal.” He says, pulling a piece from the top. “Truth” Have you ever been skinny dipping?” He read from the block. “Yes I have.”

“Ooh! You’re nasty.” She laughs.

“It was at a hotel in Florida with a few friends of mine back in high school and I’ll leave it at that.” He giggles.

 

֍

 

“Dare: Slow dance with a broom.” Jackson reads from the block.

“Oh, this is gonna be awesome. Hurry along, Cinderella.” April tells him as he stands up to get the broom.

“Don’t call me that!” He yells keeping his laughter at bay. A few moments later, he comes back with the broom.

“I hope you are ready for this.”

“Almost, let me just….Ah here you go.” She says putting on Monica’s song _For You I Will_ for Jackson to dance to. After the song is done, he puts the broom back in its place and sits back down on the ground, waiting for April to stop laughing.

“I take it that you’re satisfied?”

“I’m ecstatic!” She says laughing her head off. “You can be my butler anytime you feel like it.”

“Screw that. I’ll hire one for you.”

“You wouldn’t.” She laughs.

“I so would.” He tells her.

“You’re so lazy.”

“Remind me never to smoke weed with you again.” Jackson laughs.

“That’s a promise I can keep, especially since this is our first time smoking.” She laughs.

“Oh yeah.” He says with his eyes opening comically wide.

 

֍

 

“Truth: Favorite TV Show.”

“I already know the answer to this. You’re gonna say that your favorite show is _The by Sell Baved_.” He says incorrectly.

“Some friend you are. My favorite show is _The Golden Girls_ , you cross town nut.” She tells him as they laugh.

“Correction: **BEST FRIEND** , ok? Ha!” He corrects her as he laughs.

 

֍

 

“Dare: Sing an Aretha Franklin song.” Jackson reads.

“Good luck, motherfucka!” April advises.

“Alright lady, I’m going to sing.......Chain of Fools.”

“Get to it. Here’s your mic.” She tells him, handing him a vodka bottle.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be pretty boy.” She responds and he starts to sing.

 

Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain of fools  
  
For five long years  
I thought you were my man  
But I found out  
I'm just a link in your chain  
  
You got me where you want me  
I ain't nothin' but your fool  
Ya treated me mean  
Oh you treated me cruel  
  
Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain of fools  
  
Every chain, has got a weak link  
I might be weak yeah  
But I'll give you strength  
Oh, hey  
  
You told me to leave you alone  
My father said, "Come on home"  
My doctor said, "Take it easy"  
Oh but your lovin' is much too strong  
I'm added to your  
  
Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain, chain, chai-i-in  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain of fools  
  
One of these mornings  
The chain is gonna break  
But up until the day  
I'm gonna take all I can take, oh hey  
  
Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain, chain, chai-i-in  
(Chain, chain, chain)  
Chain of fools  
  
Chain, chain, chai-i-in  
Chain, chain, chain  
Chain, chain, chai-i-in  
Chain of fools 

 

“Woo! Emcorn, emcorn!” April cheers sloppily. “Now give me the mic. I need a sip cause I think I saw a TV on a colonial woman.”

 

֍

 

As April is humming the song she was singing earlier, Jackson is so distracted by her humming that he looks up at her and he unconsciously knocks down the tower.

“Fuck!”

“YES! I WIN! I WON! YOU LOST AND I WON!” April cheers. “You know the deal. Now you gotta buy me some In ‘n Out cause I WON BITCH! WOOO, GET DOWN!” She cheers.

“Alright then.” He says helping her up. “Did you rig this game?”

“Rig the game? Now I know that you’re really high.” She laughs.

“Am not!” He denies as he giggles.

“Are too!” She says.

“Am not!” He repeats.

“Yes you are!” She tells him.

“Am-”

April kisses him.

Jackson kisses back.

April pulls away.

“Sorry about-”

Jackson cuts April off by kissing her.

“Would you like an appetizer?” She asks him.

“What kind of appetite?”

“How about,” She starts. “I start here.” She says, unbuckling his belt. 

“I’d say that’s awesome.” He tells her in a sober manner.

 

֍

 

"Aren't you happy we did our own sexy, role play, story time sessions?"

"Very glad my sexy husband." She says kissing him.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you best." He tells her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Used: One More Try by George Michael and Chain of Fools by Aretha Franklin.


End file.
